Two People Same Past
by Purple Asus
Summary: They say, "the one who has gone through the same pain as you are going through can understand your pain, only" Someone' feelings, emotions and desire.


Hello Everyone!

How are you all doing?

Here I am with a new OS on my favorite officers.

Have a look. Hope you'll like my emotional work. :P

**Two People... Same Past... **

**...**

** ~oOo~**

** ... **

Two people, same past, same sorrows, same grief, same hardships, same problems. The difference was just that, one knew that he was an orphan and had lost his parents in a murder attempt, in a very short age, while the other one didn't know that her parents had been murdered, she belief that with whom She has been living since a long time were her parents. But like him, she was also betrayed by the ones whom she loved like parents, though there was not any single fault of the one whom she loved and thought of her father, as he had lost his memory and was logically considered a phsycopath, though that was the murder attempt on him, but that doesn't change the truth, that he and she had been betrayed by the ones they love.

**"It's sad, when the ones whom you love like anything, hide something from you, though it's for your own benefit. It does hurt a bit." **

But as it says, history repeats itself after an interval of time, and that the tragic history does repeat, so here it is.

They both never express what's in their heart, but that doesn't mean that they don't have a heart, they do have and it also beats like every other heart and it does have feelings, emotions. And that they also wants to be pampered, to be loved, to be happy.

**"It's everyone's dream to be happy, to be loved, to be pampered by someone special." **

Senior Inspector Daya, considered and known as the door breaker, piano starts to play in criminal' mouth when they hear anything about him, or mistakenly If he is after them. Behind that ruthless, arrogant image; lies a soft, delicate, kind heart, that wants to, desire to feel the happiness everyone around has.

Inspector Purvi, joined CID, spent many days, but no one get to know her true identity, the true face, the true feelings, behind that caring nature. She was happy to have her father with her, but as she got to know about the real things in her life, she was shocked, astonished.

**"Behind that happy face lies a deep ocean of pain." **

**^...^**

Someone sitting on the rock present on the beach, lost in the waves, which were coming towards him, leaving a few things there and then going back, again and again. He was looking at nothing in particular but he was in some deep thoughts, the same thoughts which he was having since last 15 years.

He was back from the thoughts because of the thunder, lightening. Maybe, he doesn't want to think of that thing, again and again. Or basically he was bored, of sitting on the same rock since last 15 years.

He thought why not changing his place. He was wandering on the sand of the beach. With his both hands in his black pant, and his white shirt coming tll his pant pockets. Walking on the beach.

Suddenly be noticed a girl, sitting on the rocks present there. Due to darkness he didn't recognize her. But as he was moving closer, with her petite figure, he knew who she was.

Silently, without disturbing her thoughts, he sat besides her, looking at the direction where she was looking at. He could clearly understand, what she was thinking, because sometime ago, he was thinking the same, and was in the same position like hers. As it says,

** "The one who has gone from the things you are going through, can understand your pain, only."**

Their pain, sorrows, grief, everything was same. They both were alone in this world, few years or time back. But now they have someone to call their own. But still.. Still now they are sometimes at that path where they don't have answer about their biological ones.

She give a side look to him but now he was in deep thoughts. As to not want to disturb him, she starts looking where she was looking sometime back.

Silence was prevailing since a long time. But both of them knows that they can understand each other pain, and they should comfort each other. Both together keep theirs hands on each other, giving a slight nod as to saying,

** "I can understand clearly!" **

**^...^ **

Not only these two, there are thousands, millions, zillions of people suffering from this. Who don't have anyone to call theirs. Who dies to get love, happiness, laughter, success, wealth. Though, these two are lucky that they get the CID family to call theirs. who gave them the desired happiness, love, success, reasons to laugh on, for what they had crave. we should try to be the reason of their happiness and should try to show our love for them, in our works, deeds and talks as well!

** ~oOo~ **

**Author's Note:**

Dont know how, and why did I write this. Well, basically I have written it with my hands :P, but why I don't know. Tried to do something good, but starting likhte waqt I was too excited and after that I didn't get appropriate words, feelings, emotions, and the main one concept.(kya karein English Kharab hai na :P) You all will be seeing it don't have any concept. but still, if you read this, do review.

**Lastly Read and Review. **

**~ρυяρℓє αѕυѕ~**


End file.
